NeoOrganization
by Thinkingofwriting
Summary: In a time after the tale, the story began to change. The future before untold began to unfold into a story of true mystery. Mostly Oc's, enjoy, T for language


A/N A roleplay that me and one of my friends had. This is just the beginning of what is to come

Welcome to a new era...a new world. The darkness that once faded to light recoils around its prey like a serpent about to devour a rabbit opening the door to the once faded world. That same darkness has leaked through repairing everything that was lost in a land that didn't exist. The world that never was...so many memories and hearts were lost here in this emptiness. The lost nobodies return to their once proud home unified by its power. The old gates now opened ready to unleash the eternal struggle between life and death. The old are gone thus a new generation will step up and finish the war once and for all.

The gates open upon a re-newed organization. They know the past of their for-fathers (and mother) and have determined not to end of the same fate. They are lead by Doxn, a former member's brother, who left detailed notes on how the organization rose and fell. He is an exact opposite of the angsty brother of his, instead of frowning upon the opportunity of being in puberty forever, he decides to make the most of it, partaking in all childlike whims instead of steaming forward into adulthood. He is dutifully followed by the newest members, some related to former members, and others of a whole new generation for Nobody/heartless hybrids. They are lead by Xojy, a former heartless who somehow became a nobody through an unknown chemical process. These hybrids are able to channel the powers of nobodies and heartless alike, and in turn, are able to communicate with their half brethren heartless. This bond helps them create an undefeatable army, that is able to overcome all wrongs in the world. Thus, a keyblade master is not needed, since the heartless are no longer needed to be slayed. only the truly evil are required to die and become part of kingdom hearts. And, heartless and nobodies alike still search for a heart of their own.

Near a building structure illuminated by only darkness a man sat petting a lowly shadow heartless in his lap like a cat. His eyes narrowed at the scent of nobody underlings nearby since to him they smelled horrible. He had masked his scent for the most part glaring at the nobodies deciding what to do. He stood up letting the shadow hop on his shoulder. With one snap a legion of NeoShadows emerged from the darkness shredding the lowly nobodies into pieces.  
"This area is done..." He quietly dismissed the Neos then began to walk to a different spot.

*at the castle*

"Xojy, where have you been?" Doxn asked. "you were supposed to be doing recon in town today."  
"As I do every day, Doxn." she replied, flopping down into a chair and closing her eyes. " i was bored of recon, so i went adventuring. i looked through that one guy's notes, trying out stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?" the leader asked. "there isn't much in those unless you're talking about the experiments with heartless."  
"oh, but there is." She replied, a small smirk appearing on her face. "he also talked about his observations of the other worlds and around the castle. like how to use a shadow corridor, and how to improve your weapons, and-"  
"i thought we already talked about this Xojy." Doxn said, his voice changing into a dark tone. "we're not going to be sending anyone into any other worlds. we're fine here, there is plenty of evil to slay."  
"yeah, but what about when the evil is all gone?" she said, sitting up. "what about when they are finally all gone, and we still don't have hearts. this information will be helpful when we finally have to move to other worlds to find the answers."  
"that's what recon's for." Doxn said, swatting her head playfully using his sword's sheath. "which, you will be doing tomorrow."  
"But that's my day off!" she complained. "I was going to try to make a shadow corridor tomorrow!"  
"Then let that be a lesson for you" Doxn said. "When you deserve free time, you'll get it. And stay out of those notes from now on, alright?"  
"Yes Sir." she said, her voice somber, and her head bowed.  
"Good," he said, a warm smile spreading across his face. "Now, I have to go and see how the lesser nobodies training is going today. Maybe you'll have a partner to train on recon tomorrow."  
"Yes sir." she mumbled, standing up and heading to the hallway. As she closed the door behind her, she heard a mumbled insult, which she promptly ignored, instead, tapping her pocket to feel the copy she had taken of the notes, smiling outwardly. She couldn't wait until her next day off. Or the next day she skipped recon.

A/N next chapter, you can really tell that it's written by two people with different character POVs


End file.
